


Chocolate

by amagicbeyond



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25660270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amagicbeyond/pseuds/amagicbeyond
Summary: “Are you sure the TARDIS can’t actually take us to heaven, because Doctor, I have to say, I think I’m there.” A silly little adventure based on the titular prompt.
Relationships: Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr in January 2012. !!!

“Are you sure the TARDIS can’t actually take us to heaven, because Doctor, I have to say, I think I’m there.”

The Doctor smiled his crooked, halfway smile at her, feeling rather pleased with himself. “I thought you’d like this one.”

“Are you kidding me?” Rose said, throwing her head back and breathing in the heady, wonderful scents around her. “A planet made of chocolate? Who _wouldn’t_ love this?”

“Now, Rose, be reasonable, of course the _planet_ ’s not made of chocolate,” the Doctor said, putting his hands in his coat pockets as they strolled along the 70% cacao streets, nodding politely at passersby. “But there is an excess of it to be found within the Cocoa Cliffs of Grover, and they cover nearly half the surface. Of course it’s perfectly logical to put it to use as a building material.”

“It’s all a bit Willy Wonka, isn’t it?” Rose said, dipping her finger into the crumbly soil of a potted plant for a taste. “You know, the story he tells about the man who built a palace of chocolate?”

“Where do you think good old Roald got the idea?” the Doctor said mischievously.

She whacked him on the arm. “But a _building_ material,” she said. “It can’t be very strong. Wouldn’t it melt in the sun?”

The Doctor gestured around them. “Temperature never goes above zero, here,” he said. “They’ve got the climate for it. And people are extremely respectful of each other’s prop-”

“My _car_! What have you done to my _car!”_

Rose froze on the spot, looking suddenly guilty. The Doctor looked down to see a milk chocolaty rearview mirror clutched in her hands.

“Ah,” he said. “Yes, well, I ought to have mentioned that in general people don’t go round _eating_ each other’s-”

“I can put it back…” said Rose desperately, as a number of chocolate fondant-garbed citizens surrounded them.

“You have heard the story of Hansel and Gretel, haven’t you?” the Doctor said dryly.

“That- had a happy ending,” she said uncertainly.

“Mmm,” said the Doctor. “Depends on who you ask.”

The owner of the car was nearing hysterics. “Do you _know_ how much that car cost me? In today’s economy? Do you _know_ how hard I had to work for it? And you just go and – and break off the mirror and start eating it, like some _barbarian_ -”

“ _Eating_ it!” muttered several interested parties. “Can you imagine!”

“I’m sorry,” said Rose, and the Doctor could see that she truly meant it. “I wasn’t thinking, I really so sorry, how can I make it up to you? Can I pay you for the mirror?” She nudged him in the ribs, though she knew full well he didn’t carry money.

The offended car owner was having none of it. “I think _not_ ,” he hissed. “I’ve already called the police. You’ll be boiled for this!”

“All right,” the Doctor said, stepping in. “There’s no need for-”

“It’s _him!”_ Someone cried dramatically. Rose looked at him in confusion.

“Ah, yes,” he said. “Well, this is inconvenient.”

“ _He’s_ got the blue box!” the speaker shouted. “ _He’s_ the one who ate my prize hydrangeas, straight off the bush the day before the garden-sculpting competition. I _know_ it is! _Boil them!_ ”

“ _Boil them!”_ echoed the crowd.

Rose eyed the Doctor. The Doctor looked sheepish.

“I was hoping they’d have forgotten about that, with this new face and all,” he said. “Well, Rose Tyler, you know what to do!”

He took her hand, and they ran.

***

They hadn’t run fast enough, as it turned out. Rose was less than pleased to find herself dangling upside-down above a vast pot of steaming hot chocolate, the white-chocolate rope wrapped around her beginning to drip from the heat of it. “Doctor,” she said warningly.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it all under control,” he said, dangling over his own vat and looking increasingly worried.

“I know I said I liked chocolate,” Rose said. “But being boiled alive in a vat of hot cocoa is not the way I plan to go.”

“Pardon me,” the Doctor said loudly, in the direction of the reasonably crowded viewing platform. “But isn’t there an economic crisis going on here? Should you really be wasting resources on silly little things like boiling foreign visitors alive?”

The Senator overseeing their execution laughed. “Wasting resources? Chocolate is the one thing we are never going to run out of. We have so much of the stuff we don’t know what to do with it. We’re drowning in cacao, Doctor. Or, at the very least, you will be.”

The gathered crowd laughed. The Doctor fell silent for a moment, and then all at once Rose saw that gleam in his eye, the one that instantly told her “crisis averted.” She relaxed against her slippery ropes.

“What if I told you,” the Doctor began, blinking the melting chocolate out of his eyes. “That I knew of a planet full of people whose absolutely _adore_ eating chocolate? Who can’t get enough of it? Who might just agree to a very lucrative trade agreement in order to get more?”

The Senator held up her hands. “People who _eat_ chocolate?” she said incredulously. “There are _more_ of you? Guards, take them down. Doctor, let’s talk.”

***

Rose and the Doctor returned to the TARDIS absolutely loaded down with as many chocolate samples as the Senator had been able to provide: chocolate doorknobs, chocolate lightbulbs, chocolate cell phones and a very nice set of chocolate sunglasses. The Doctor squinted through them as Rose bounced through the door, laughing.

“You and your silver tongue, you’re not going to let me forget this one,” she said, tapping the Doctor’s nose as she dumped chocolate after chocolate on the TARDIS’ console. She picked up a dark chocolate toothbrush and wrinkled her nose at it. “You know, the funny thing is, chocolate is just about the last thing I feel like eating right now.”

“Brilliant,” said the Doctor. “More for me.”

She tossed the toothbrush at him, and he caught it, chuckling. He used it to bop her on the nose, leaving behind a chocolate smear.

“Oops,” he said, and licked his thumb to rub it off. She looked up at him, and as he popped his chocolate-covered thumb back into his mouth, he could feel his hearts start up their all-too-familiar rhumba over those big brown eyes of hers.

Just like chocolate.


End file.
